Curiosity
by Calimera
Summary: Archangel Michael is in hiding at William's manor. Isaac is fascinated. Michael is not amused. Post Pillars 79-81.


**Disclaimer: Makai Ouji doesn't belong to me.**

 **English is not my first language, so please be indulgent. If you notice any mistake, please tell me in a private message so I can correct my text.**

 **This story is more "crack-ish" than I intended it to be, still I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

William watched as Michael awkwardly settled himself into an armchair, taking note of the room in sharp, clever glances. His hands tightly held the armrests as he winced from pain.

Despite having slept for hours, he still didn't look so well – he never did, at least not since both he and Kevin crashed down on Earth. It wasn't difficult to see why: their arrival on Earth had been quick and violent, to say the least, and Kevin told him about he conditions he had been in, before he freed him and they escaped Heaven.

Kevin was optimistic about Michael's state. "He's mostly very tired, he avoided sleep longer than he should have had, but he's still very alert and awake!". Then, he added in a suspiciously cheerful tone: "And he's not brain-dead, at least!"

William wasn't surprised. Michael struck to him as a mule headed one.

He supposed, as he watched Michael, that he once was bright and vital, like the fierce and proud archangel statues and paintings portrayed in churches.

For now, he couldn't deny the haunted look in Michael's eyes, neither the exhaustion that followed the former Archangel like a spectre.

He didn't know what the future had in reserve for them. For now, all that mattered was that they needed to hide Michael and nurse him back to health, while hoping this Metatron guy wouldn't find them.

Isaac found the situation to be extremely exciting. He feared only one thing: waking up and realizing it had been a dream.

"He is less ruder than he was before." Isaac noted with a hopeful smile, looking at the former Archangel with bright eyes.

"Maybe he's too tired to throw insults at us?" William suggested.

"Don't be like that William! I like to think Kevin has been a good influence on him!"

William reluctantly agreed. Kevin was a good influence upon everyone… well, except when it came to gambling! Kevin had this soft and gentle aura that drew people to him, and he had a sympathetic character and friendly smile that made people want to trust him. William, of all people, knew this better than anyone.

Yet, he was unsure. He knew that Kevin and Michael had been at odd, and that Michael used to be harass him because Kevin wanted to protect William. It was strange, yet so like Kevin to go and help him. Since Kevin risked his life and wing to save him and break him from his prison, William thought the least he could do was to help Kevin nursing the angel back to health, and try to be civil with Michael.

Even the worst angel of Heaven didn't deserve to suffer and be alone, William supposed.

 _Still, it_ _was_ _not going to be a cup of tea…_ , William thought.

"You're so lucky, William," Isaac said, starry-eyed. "I would love to have two convicts angels in my house."

William chose not to comment to that.

* * *

They were all settled in the living-room. William was reading the newspaper, while Kevin was upstairs, preparing the room for their unusual guest.

Michael was settled on a chair, near the chimney, looking contemplative. A few meters away from him, Isaac was staring at him with a fascinated look on his face that bordered on admiring.

 _Oh, here we go…_ , William thought as Isaac slowly made his way toward the angel.

William wondered if Michael noticed Isaac moving toward him. Judging by the look on his face – slightly irritating, as if an annoying fly was flying around him – he did.

When Isaac was near enough, staring at him with a hopeful smile, Michael slowly opened his eyes.

"… What is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse with tiredness.

Isaac jumped excitedly at that, as if Michael's voice was the most amazing thing he'd ever heard, which was ridiculous in William's opinion.

"Lord Michael, it is such an honour to meet you! My name is Isaac Morton!" Isaac said, half-happy, half-nervous.

Michael regarded him for a moment, then he said: "… I suppose just "Michael" will do, here."

"Of course, Lord Michael!" Isaac replied, causing Michael to roll his eyes. "I was wondering if you would be willing to sign my book?" He added.

 _Oh dear_ , William thought.

"… Your _what_?"

Isaac shyly showed him a book that furiously looked like the book about Archangels Isaac once gave Kevin, months ago after a mass, to sign, in William's opinion.

Michael looked up at Isaac as if he had two heads.

"… _No_."

His refusal did nothing to erase Isaac's smile. "Well," he said. "It was worth a try. Maybe later, then?"

Michael's face wasn't looking very engaging.

 _Well_ , William thought, _it's Isaac's problem, not mine!_

And he returned to his newspaper.

* * *

"So, where did Kevin put him?" Isaac asked him later.

"In one of the guest's chambers on the first floor." William answered.

It wasn't a fancy room, but it had all of the basic necessities: a four-poster bed, a bathroom and a chimney. It was close enough to Kevin's room, so the butler could keep an eye on him.

It had only been two days since Michael was here, yet for William it seemed like forever. He barely adjusted the fact he was sheltering an angel in his home. While Kevin himself was an angel, it was different because he was _Kevin_ , and despite his angelic nature, William had always seen him as the family butler and the one who raised him and took care of him.

Granted, Michael wasn't a difficult guest. Most of the time, he was resting in his room and Kevin was taking care of him. William barely saw him, which was fine to him because he didn't quite know how to interact with the former archangel yet.

It was another story with Isaac. William wasn't really surprised.

There was something sympathetic, and definitely curious, in the way Isaac saw Michael. The angel was an oddity, much like many other things in their life, and Isaac seemed to appreciate him, this odd, stoic looking archangel who was so distant.

Most of all, he was an enigma and Isaac wished he could ask him about his past, about life in Heaven and other angels, all the things he saw and all the great characters he met through History.

"How is Michael doing today?" Isaac asked.

"Same as usual," William casually replied. "At least, he seems less hostile and grumpy than before."

"I hope he doesn't get bored." Isaac said worryingly. "I've been trying to keep him company, but he seem to be avoiding me these days."

"I can't imagine why." William said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'll try to speak to him again!" Isaac said, eyes full of determination. "Think about it! An Archangel here, with us! What a fascinating situation!"

"He might end up ignoring you." William pointed out.

"Maybe he's just shy or hesitant? He had to leave Heaven and got himself on Earth, maybe it will take time for him to get used to this new situation?" Isaac suggested. "We need to make him understand that he can trust us and that he's safe with us. I can't blame him for being mistrustful. It's a whole new world for him, it must not be easy for him..."

"I'm sure he's just misunderstood," William said sarcastically. "Beside, you would be pretty upset too if someone tried to put you to sleep against your will and planned behind your back."

Isaac stared at him, shocked. "You… you're right!" he said, horrified. "Oh, the poor thing! I bet no one's ever shown him any love in _centuries_!"

"I wouldn't exactly say that, nor that he's to be pitied..." William tried to say, but Isaac continued on:

"Think about it! Archangels are seen as the ultimate weapon of divine justice! Just look at Kevin, demons call him a sadist! People in the Bible tend to scream or run away from angels because they're seen as terrifying. I bet Archangels don't have a better reputation. This is really sad, they're really misunderstood..."

"That's why people think you're crazy, Isaac." William muttered.

And so, the idea for an Association of the Better Understanding of Archangels (or ABUA for short), was born in Isaac's mind.

William suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

"Hello, Lord Michael!" Isaac greeted. "How are you today?"

"As weak as before." Michael plainly replied.

Isaac chose to ignore that comment. "I was wondering if you needed anything?" He asked.

"Metatron's cold, dead body. That traitor will need to pay for his cri – "

"I'm afraid it won't be possible for now." Isaac said, stopping the angel before he would continue into a full-fledged rant. It was impossible to stop him some days. "I was thinking to go to the library and bring you something. Is there a book you would like to read?"

For a moment, William thought Michael was going to ignore Isaac. He was genuinely surprised to see the angel thinking about Isaac's proposition, then tentatively reply:

"… Do you have Darwin's _The Origins of Species_?"

Isaac was about to answer, when he realised he didn't know what kind of books William had in his library. He turned to William:

"Do you… ?"

"Yes." William answered, who prided himself to have a vast library and _of course_ he would have Darwin in his library. Science was his domain, after all!

"Great!" Isaac cried. "I'll bring it to you at once, Lord Michael!"

In his excitement, he almost run into the door, then laughed sheepishly as he left the room. Michael's eyes were wide.

"Is he…," he paused, trying to find the correct word to define Isaac. "Is he always like this?"

"Isaac is… ah, he is certainly something." William said, not sure what to say about his crazy friend.

For a brief moment, they looked at each other, caught for the first time in an agreement. Then, Michael looked away and William quickly left, suddenly finding himself embarrassed by this strange moment they shared.

* * *

Minutes later, he walked toward the kitchen, hoping to see Kevin so they might spend tea time together.

Instead of Kevin, he found Isaac. And a dirty, messy kitchen.

The clean and tidy kitchen was no more. William watched in bewilderment as there were multiples cups and spoons and plates all around the room.

"What happened to the kitchen?" William asked in horror.

"I made tea for our guest!" Isaac cheerfully said.

"You made a mess in the kitchen just to make _tea_?" William asked in disbelief. "I thought you were going to the library to bring a book to _Saint Grumpiness_ up there."

"Well..." Isaac paused, looking ashamed. "I did find a book for Michael! Then, I realized that nothing was better than reading a book with a cup of tea, and biscuits. But… I wasn't really sure which tea he would like best, so I might have prepared everything that was available here! Lemon tea, herbal tea, green tea, black tea, Earl Grey, white tea, … "

"I didn't realise we had so many different varieties of tea..." William mumbled.

In the end, Isaac had to bring a dozens of cups, a tea-pot, a sugar bowl and a plate of biscuits on a food tray to Michael's chamber. Michael was definitely not amused.

"What is this nonsense?" Michael gestured at the food tray in front of him.

"It looks like a food tray to me, but if you want to call it nonsense, that's up to you." William replied.

"… Why is there many cups of tea?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask me to tell you how Isaac works, I'm still trying to work him out."

Isaac laughed sheepishly. "Well, I thought you would appreciate having a cup of tea and biscuits with your book, except I didn't know what kind of tea you liked, so I bought you some of everything."

" _Some?_ " Michael asked in disbelief, staring at the multiples cups in front of him.

"Be glad he didn't bring all the books of the library." William said with a smirk.

Michael didn't bother to answer him, and glared at him instead. William glared back. Then, realizing that William would prove to be as stubborn as him, he gave up.

"Alright..." He sighed. "What do we have here, then?"

Isaac's face lit up. "There is lemon tea, then black tea, also herbal tea, ..."

"Isaac, there's no need to list them all." William interrupted.

"… And scones, to go with the tea." Isaac said. "Oh, there's your book too!" He added as he placed _The Origins of Species_ on the bed-table.

Michael gave them a measuring glance, then his face softened. "Thank you, I guess.". Then he took a cup of lemon tea, and a scone.

Isaac beamed.

From behind the door of the room, Kevin was listening, not daring to go though the door and disturb the peace of the moment.

"He is eating?" Kevin asked, quietly as William rejoined him.

"Not as much as we would like, but yes. Isaac is making sure of it." William softly replied.

"Isaac certainly became very intrigued by Michael." Kevin noticed with a teasing smile.

"Oh, don't remind me..." William sighed.

Kevin let out a small laugh at that, and William relaxed upon hearing the familiar, comforting sound.

"Still, this is good." Kevin said, with a small smile. "I can't thank you two enough, for I do worry for him, and it is great to know that you are both looking after him."

"It's not as if Isaac is leaving me a choice." William mumbled. Thought, if he were honest with himself, he would say he too was curious about their strange and silent guest.

William couldn't exactly figure out his feelings towards Michael. They have only known each other for brief months, before the Archangel crashed back down in his life again, this time weak and hurt.

He still was wary of him, considering their history and what he did to Kevin. He wasn't feeling anger or hatred or bitterness however. Whatever he was feeling toward Michael, he couldn't quite name it yet. All he knew was that there was a sort of… pity, sympathy for what he suffered and the state he was currently in, and exasperation toward the angel's stubbornness.

Michael was slowly becoming _something_. William didn't know what yet, but he definitely was _something_. Something strange, familiar. Not exactly a friend, but no longer an enemy…

Only time would define who exactly Michael was to him, to them.

* * *

"What about flowers to brighten up his room?" Isaac proposed the next day.

"Isaac, no!" William said immediately.

"But the turnips from your garden would look lovely in the ro - "

"I said no!" William interrupted him.

"But William - " Isaac pleaded.

"No Isaac, you are in _no way_ putting flowers in his room!" William snapped, closing brutally his book to mark his point.

"… No fun." Isaac whined.

"… You know, Young Master, it's not really a bad idea! We could -"

"Not you too, Kevin!" William cried out, scandalized.

Only Kevin's laugh answered him.

* * *

"Lord Michael, may I ask you some questions?" Isaac asked the next day.

Michael grimly looked at the teenager in front of him, and stayed silent. He seemed to be pondering whether letting Isaac asking questions would be a good decision, or if he should just ignore him. At least, that was what William thought.

The angel seemed to think he had no choice in the matter, as he finally answered:

"What do you want to know?"

Isaac gave him a wide smile, before asking: "I was reading a book about Le-Mont-Saint-Michel. The book said you appeared three times before the bishop to order him to build an oratory on the Mont. Did you really pierce his skull with your finger because he didn't believe the vision was real?"

"… Yes, it is true. Saint Aubert didn't believe the visions to be real, I had to convince him." Michael replied.

"That's so cool!" Isaac said, with stars in his eyes. William thought it was unsettling to think of the piercing on the skull of a _living being_ as a "cool thing", but it was just his opinion. "I didn't know angels could do that!"

"Our powers are great. There are few things we aren't able to do." Michael replied.

"That's so amazing, Lord Michael! No wonder you're known as the Defeater of Evil, the Prince of Angels as well the patron saint of many things, such as chivalry, police officers and the military!" Isaac cried in enthusiasm.

Michael smiled at that, a small, humourless smile. "A shame I am not this angel anymore… Now, I am nothing, barely an Archangel."

The red of his eyes became veiled, like he was reminiscing. Isaac and William shared a look in silence and William knew they were both agreeing on the same thing: they didn't like the haunted look on the angel's face.

"Don't say that! You're a great angel! My family and I have a lot of respect and admiration. When we feel down or in need of protection, we always make sure to pray to you." Isaac assured him.

Michael huffed, then shook his head. "Your words are comforting, but it will be difficult for me to be that angel again… Now I am just a weakling, a burden."

"Get a hold on yourself," William admonished. "I understand your current situation is quite difficult, but being pessimistic isn't going to help. It never did and never will. Don't forget you're not in this situation alone!"

"William is right." Isaac agreed. "You'll become strong again, just like before. It's only a matter of time, I'm sure of that! Beside, we don't think you're a burden. In fact, we are glad to have you here." Isaac told him, kind, enthusiast, and he smiled.

Michael hesitated for a moment then, slowly, tentatively, he smiled back. It was a strange and novel thing to see. Yet it was there, small and unsure but honest.

"I am… glad to be here as well." He carefully replied.

Isaac smiled a bright smile at that.

Yes, William thought, they all would manage just fine, with time…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
